At a construction site, a plurality of electrical apparatuses connected to a power supply such as a commercial power supply and a generator are used. An electrical apparatus used at such a construction site is an air compressor. The air compressor is widely used at a work site as a means that supplies compressed air to a tool actuated by compressed air such as a nailing machine.
When a plurality of electrical apparatuses are used at the same time, the power consumption increases and an overcurrent flows, so that a circuit breaker of the power supply may be actuated. When the circuit breaker is actuated, work is interrupted, handling of returning the circuit breaker is required, and work efficiency is reduced.
In a case of the air compressor, an operator often holds the nailing machine or the like and works in a place away from the air compressor, and may not immediately notice that the circuit breaker is actuated and the air compressor stops. In such a case, the stored compressed air may be insufficient, a driving failure or the like may occur, and the work efficiency is further reduced.
Therefore, there has been proposed an electrical apparatus capable of detecting a voltage supplied from a power supply and suppressing power consumption when a detection voltage is lowered with respect to a predetermined reference voltage (see, for example, JP-A-2006-288053).